Pietra e sangue
Pietra e sangue (Stone and Blood) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 15 giugno 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Nahiri e Sorin Markov. Racconto precedente: L'arcimago di Notte Dorata Prefazione Seimila anni prima degli eventi della storia di Luna Spettrale, tre Planeswalker hanno unito le forze per intrappolare i mostruosi Eldrazi nel mondo di Zendikar. Nahiri, un kor di Zendikar, ha sorvegliato con cura i prigionieri. Ugin, chiamato lo Spirito Drago, e il vampiro Sorin Markov hanno dato disponibilità a tornare sul piano, nel caso in cui il loro intervento fosse stato necessario. Più di mille anni fa, gli Eldrazi sono quasi fuggiti e né Sorin né Ugin sono accorsi. Sorin era amico di Nahiri e la sua assenza l'ha preoccupata e confusa. Dopo aver domato il tentativo di fuga degli Eldrazi, Nahiri è partita alla ricerca dell'amico. Dai ricordi di Sorin sappiamo che il loro incontro non è andato a buon fine. Ma, come per ogni storia, esistono due versioni... Storia 'Il ritrovo' Mille anni fa Nahiri si lanciò nel caos della Cieca Eternità, lo spazio tra i mondi. Aveva dormito per molto tempo, in un bozzolo di pietra. Aveva permesso ad alcune cose di andare alla deriva oltre la sua consapevolezza. Aveva già posto rimedio al caso più evidente di trascuratezza, rinforzando i sigilli che tenevano al sicuro i prigionieri e relegavano nell'oblio i loro servitori. Il suo mondo era al sicuro, almeno per il momento. Era giunto il momento di andare alla ricerca del suo vecchio amico e rimettere insieme qualcosa di meno tangibile. Non servì molto tempo a Nahiri per percepire la sua presenza e recarsi sul suo piano, deformando il mondo intorno a sé finché non si trovò al suo fianco. La loro amicizia era antica, una reliquia sbiadita, ma Sorin Markov era stato il suo primo alleato e Nahiri lo avrebbe riconosciuto in qualsiasi luogo. Si ritrovò su un alto promontorio, sopra un mare oscuro e agitato. Non era mai stata in questo luogo, ma nulla intorno a lei la sorprese. Innistrad e Sorin si erano plasmati a vicenda e il mondo sembrava essere adatto a lui... minaccioso e pericoloso, quasi intenzionalmente indesiderato. E la luna... c'era qualcosa di strano in quella luna che si alzava sopra le acque, qualcosa che le colpiva i sensi. Sorin non l'aveva mai portata in questo luogo, ma ne aveva parlato in toni malinconici. Lei era conscia che lui sperava di poter contare su di lei per difenderlo... così come lei sperava di poter contare su di lui per difendere Zendikar. Alla fine, nessuno aveva avverato il proprio desiderio. Sorin non c'era. Nella parte più elevata del promontorio, dove aveva percepito la sua presenza, si trovava invece un imponente e grezzo blocco di argento, alto almeno dieci metri. Aveva facce irregolari, come se un litomante alle prime armi l'avesse estratto dal terreno e non avesse dedicato tempo per rendere le pareti lisce e rifinite. Ma quell'opera era terminata... indubbiamente, per i suoi sensi, e ovviamente il risultato finale di un grande sforzo, non un'opera in via di realizzazione. Non era rifinito perché la superficie non aveva alcuna importanza di ciò che quell'oggetto era destinato a essere. O fare. E questa... questa cosa... fu ciò che aveva percepito. Non Sorin. Quella Cosa aveva comunicato con lei, attraverso l'instabile mezzo della Cieca Eternità, e aveva parlato di lui. Sul promontorio non vi era nulla tranne il vento, quel monolito argenteo e un albero rachitico dalle foglie rosse. Aveva ignorato l'albero ed era girata intorno al blocco d'argento. Facce. Aveva otto facce, forse sette, a seconda di come si interpretava uno spigolo. Ma erano facce, deliberatamente plasmate, quasi come... ma non c'erano edri su Innistrad e Sorin non aveva né mezzi né motivo per realizzarli. E, come un edro, quella Cosa era qualcosa di più della sua sostanza fisica. La mise alla prova con la sua arte da litomante, testando il puro metallo per ottenere informazioni sulla sua struttura interiore. Nulla. Assolutamente nulla. Poteva percepire i granelli del substrato roccioso a un chilometro di profondità sotto i suoi piedi, il lento e stabile pulsare delle placche continentali che danzavano il loro lento e inesorabile valzer. Ma non riuscì a vedere all'interno di questo bozzolo argenteo. Non sarebbe neanche riuscita a graffiarlo. Il suo potere svaniva al contatto, come un pozzo infinito. Come se fosse... no. Non un'altra volta. Non poteva essere un edro. Non qui. Si piegò e sbirciò sotto quella Cosa, in parte aspettandosi di vederla fluttuare sul terreno. La trovò invece inserita nel terreno, attraverso un sottile stelo d'argento, poco più largo di lei. Continuò a girarci intorno, passando la punta delle dita lungo quella Cosa, invece di indagare a fondo come avrebbe fatto di solito. Non si rese conto del tempo che passò durante la sua indagine del monolito argenteo, ma la luna era già alta in cielo quando udì una voce familiare dietro di sé. "Perdona il mio rudimentale tentativo di plasmare la pietra, ragazza". Si girò di scatto. Sorin! Chioma bianca, mantello nero e quegli strani occhi color arancione. Tanto il suo aspetto era terribile quanto il suo sguardo era disperato... e, nonostante ciò, non riuscì a non sorridere. "Amico mio!", riuscì infine a dire. "Sei vivo!". Lui le ricambiò il sorriso, si incamminò verso di lei e le mise una mano sulla spalla. Per come lo conosceva, questo era un gesto di euforia. ART (Sorin Markov di Zendikar) "Perché mai potrebbe essere diversamente?". Sollevò una mano, per appoggiarla su quella di lui. Era sveglia e il suo corpo era pervaso dal calore della vita. Le dita di lui erano fredde e morte come sempre. "Non sei mai venuto", gli disse. "Su Zendikar, quando ho attivato il segnale dall'Occhio di Ugin, non hai mai risposto. Ho temuto che...". Sorin ritirò la mano e si accigliò. "Gli Eldrazi si sono liberati dei loro vincoli?". "Ebbene sì". "Dov'è Ugin?", chiese lui. "Non è venuto neanche lui", rispose lei, cercando di non far trasparire l'amarezza. "Me ne sono occupata io. Da sola. Con tutta la forza che sono riuscita a raccogliere, sono riuscita a chiudere di nuovo la prigione". La colpì il pensiero improvviso che lei era ora più anziana di quanto fosse stato Sorin nel momento del loro primo incontro. Nei suoi ricordi, lui torreggiava su di lei, era il suo antico mentore e aveva un migliaio di anni più di lei. Ora, che differenza poteva fare un migliaio di anni? Erano pari. Finalmente. "Al termine dell'opera, sono venuta a cercarti. Dovevo scoprire se eri ancora in vita. Ed eccoti qua". Ed eccoti qua. La gioia nel vederlo svanì. Si era preoccupata, molto... che gli fosse successo qualcosa o che lui, come era capitato a lei, fosse piombato un turbamento lungo millenni. Era giunta in questo luogo per cercarlo, per salvarlo... ma lui, evidentemente, non aveva alcun bisogno di essere salvato. "Dove sei stato?", gli chiese. "Sorin, perché non hai risposto al mio segnale?". "Non l'ho mai ricevuto", rispose lui. "Come può essere possibile?". "Hmm", rispose lui. Un semplice Hmm, con uno scarso interesse e nessuna urgenza. Lui le passò di fianco e premette una mano contro la superficie di quella Cosa. "Tu hai dedicato la tua esistenza a sorvegliare gli Eldrazi imprigionati ed è stato chiaro per me che il mio piano aveva un disperato bisogno di protezione, in particolare in mia assenza. Questa Tomba Infernale è metà di ciò che ho creato per tale protezione". Tomba Infernale. Sussultò. Era una tomba. Che cosa poteva mai essere contenuto in quell'oggetto? "È possibile", continuò, con un tono che sembrava annoiato, “che il segnale dell'Occhio non sia stato in grado di attraversare la magia che protegge questo piano". La magia lanciata da Sorin aveva impedito che lei lo contattasse? Sentì improvvisamente una sensazione di vertigine e scelse le parole successive con cura. "Quando lo hai creato, eri consapevole che avrebbe avuto quell'effetto?". "No", rispose lui. "Comprendo ora la possibilità di questa conseguenza". Pietra e cielo! All'inizio del loro rapporto, prima che lei comprendesse ciò che lui era e ciò che ora era diventato, lui le aveva chiesto se lei avesse voluto imparare a combattere come lui. Lei aveva risposto di sì... e lui aveva cercato di ucciderla. O quello era ciò che era sembrato a lei in quel momento. Poco dopo comprese che lui si era trattenuto e l'aveva attaccata fisicamente, quando avrebbe potuto eliminarla con il solo pensiero. Lei aveva retto brevemente l'assalto, finché il suo pesante spadone a due mani non l'aveva colpita a un braccio, con un colpo di traverso che aveva causato un schiocco nauseante e il dolore aveva coperto tutti gli altri suoi sensi. Non male, le aveva detto dall'alto. Sei riuscita a resistere quasi sei respiri. Tuoi respiri, ovviamente. Ora alzati. Alzarmi?, urlò lei. Mi hai rotto un braccio! Allora aggiustalo, rispose lui. Non stava neanche guardando verso di lei. Aggiustarlo? Aggiustare il mio braccio? Come diavolo... Solo in quel momento lui le spiegò che lei non era più mortale. Le spiegò che il suo corpo era un accessorio, una proiezione della sua mente. Avresti dovuto dirmelo subito, gli rispose lei, trattenendo lacrime di rabbia. Ah, disse lui, con quella voce annoiata ma gentile. No. In quel momento stava usando quella stessa voce. Ma la ragazza che aveva addestrato era morta da tempo, sepolta in una tomba di pietra. Ne era rimasto solo un Planeswalker. E un Planeswalker non si sarebbe fatto trattare con condiscendenza. "La possibilità? Hai messo a rischio il mio piano e molto di più". Non riuscì a non far trasparire il dolore nella sua voce. "Mi hai abbandonata". Sorin fece oscillare una pallida mano sprezzante. "Stavo prendendo le giuste precauzioni per proteggere il mio piano. Non ritengo che...". Quello era troppo. Era sicuramente troppo. "Avevamo un accordo, io e te", gli disse. Lui non poté negarlo. Cinquemila anni prima, Nahiri aveva accettato con diffidenza di intrappolare gli Eldrazi sul suo piano, Zendikar. Da parte loro, gli altri due Planeswalker con cui aveva agito le avevano fornito un modo per contattarli, nel caso gli Eldrazi avessero minacciato di liberarsi. Per cinquemila anni, Nahiri aveva sorvegliato i loro mostruosi prigionieri. Si era rinchiusa nella roccia e aveva osservato decenni e secoli scivolare come nuvole di fianco al sole. Poi gli Eldrazi avevano messo alla prova i legami della prigione e avevano liberato le loro orrende progenie su un mondo già modificato dalla loro presenza, in modi che lei non riusciva a comprendere a pieno. Nahiri si era svegliata e liberata dall'isolamento che aveva imposto a se stessa e aveva dato l'allarme. Non era giunto nessuno. Né il drago Ugin, di cui lei non aveva mai avuto piena fiducia e le cui forze motrici e origini erano un enigma, né Sorin... il suo maestro. Il suo amico. Lei aveva gestito la crisi da sola, con un elevato costo per il suo mondo, molto più elevato di quello che avrebbe dovuto pagare se i suoi alleati avessero onorato il loro accordo. Non aveva ancora esaminato il danno che gli Eldrazi avevano causato sul suo mondo e sui suoi popoli prima che lei fosse riuscita a sedare il loro assalto. Ma ce l'aveva fatta e, una volta terminato, era andata alla sua ricerca, temendo per la sua vita. E aveva scoperto che lui aveva fatto di peggio rispetto a ignorare la sua richiesta di aiuto. L'aveva esclusa, per proteggere il suo stesso mondo dalle influenze esterne. Le aveva voltato le spalle. "Non ignorare questa situazione", disse lei. "Io ho messo a repentaglio il mio piano, attirando gli Eldrazi. Ho promesso di rimanere su Zendikar per sorvegliarli. Ho trascorso millenni con quei mostri. Sai che cosa vuol dire? Tutto ciò che avresti dovuto fare era rispondere alla mia chiamata". Il terreno iniziò a tremare e il substrato roccioso sotto di loro vibrò in funzione della sua furia crescente. Di tutta la pietra e tutto il metallo nella vicinanze, solo l'argentea Tomba Infernale sembrava al di fuori della sua portata. "Non aver la presunzione di poter guidare le mie azioni, ragazza. Non ho nessun vincolo. Non ti devo nulla! Quando si è accesa la tua scintilla da Planeswalker, io sono stato colui che ti ha scoperta. Avrei potuto ucciderti subito, ma ti ho risparmiata". Si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, con gli occhi color arancione carichi di malvagità e il volto a pochi centimetri da quello di lei. "Ti ho presa sotto la mia ala protettrice e ho plasmato ciò che sei diventata oggi", le disse. "Se consideri necessario importunare qualcuno, rivolgiti a Ugin. Non ho la pazienza per queste cose". Non ha pazienza. Non ha pazienza. Il dolore lasciò il posto alla rabbia, in un istante ardente. Per cinquemila anni, Nahiri aveva sorvegliato gli Eldrazi... non solo per il suo piano, bensì per ogni piano esistente. Per Innistrad. E una volta, una volta in cinquemila anni, che aveva richiesto aiuto, lui non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che mantenere una semplice promessa... una promessa che era utile anche a se stesso, una promessa che aveva lo scopo di salvaguardare anche il suo stesso mondo... ma non l'aveva mantenuta. Semplicemente... non l'aveva mantenuta. La sua pazienza stava giungendo alla fine, spesa in una sconfinata veglia sugli Eldrazi. Lei non riusciva più... non riusciva più ad aspettare, a supplicare e soprattutto a essere trattata come una ragazzina. Se Sorin aveva bisogno di una prova che lei non era più la sua apprendista, gliel'avrebbe fornita. Evocò un pilastro di roccia dalle profondità sotto di loro... granito, antico e possente. La terra sobbalzò e Sorin fece fatica a mantenersi in piedi. Il pilastro di roccia emerse dal terreno sotto di lei e la sollevò in alto, sopra di lui. "Non andrò da nessuna parte". Sollevò altre rocce dal terreno intorno a sé, le plasmò in proiettili affilati e le fece vorticare intorno ai due Planeswalker. Sorin sguainò la sua spada. "Non ti ho mai minacciata", le disse, guardandola negli occhi. "Mai. Se dobbiamo essere nemici, ragazzina, sarà solo perché lo avrai voluto tu". "Non sono una ragazzina", gli rispose lei. "Qualsiasi fosse il nostro rapporto prima, puoi sicuramente notare che ora siamo pari". Ci fu un momento di esitazione... era forse un accenno di paura in quegli occhi arancioni? Un secondo utilizzato per valutare la possibilità che lei avesse ragione e che il suo orgoglio avesse bisogno di una brusca correzione? "Ciò che vedo è un capriccio", le rispose lui. "Se sei giunta qui per parlare alla pari, devi essere disposta a un dialogo pacifico, che segue i protocolli del parley con un altro Planeswalker". "Sono giunta qui per incontrare un amico", rispose Nahiri. "Allora non c'è motivo di prendersela", disse Sorin. "A volte gli amici presentano verità dure da accettare... vero?". Tanto tempo prima, una sciocca ragazzina aveva considerato amico questa miserabile creatura. Dopo che l'ultimo vestigio della nostalgia giovanile svanì, Nahiri sferrò il suo colpo. Sfrecciò verso Sorin a cavallo di un pugno di roccia. Non aveva alcuna spada. Non aveva bisogno di alcuna spada. La terra stessa era la sua arma. Sorin scagliò un'onda di magia di morte, che la colpì in pieno petto e la scagliò all'indietro. Il pilastro di pietra sbandò all'indietro, per continuare a sorreggerla. Sorin balzò dal terreno spaccato e si scagliò verso di lei, con le zanne in vista e la spada che risplendeva alla luce di quella strana e incombente luna. Lei saltò dal pilastro e atterrò accovacciandosi. Sorin colpì il pilastro di pietra, pronto a saltare altrove e attaccarla di nuovo... ma il pilastro lo inghiottì. Lei era di fronte a lui, con i pugni serrati, e stringeva Sorin nella pietra. Si formarono crepe, prima una, poi tante, illuminate dalla magia del vampiro. Il pilastro si frantumò in un getto di luce e pietra e Sorin ne uscì illeso. Atterrò leggiadro. Ma il suo aspetto traspariva dolore. "Non desidero la tua inimicizia", disse Nahiri. "Tutto ciò che volevo era il tuo aiuto, Sorin. Avevi fatto una promessa. Vieni con me". "Non ora", rispose Sorin, con una calma esasperante. "Più avanti, forse. Questo è un momento delicato...". "Un momento delicato!", scattò Nahiri. "Gli Eldrazi sono quasi fuggiti. Tu stai pensando al tuo futuro, ma, per ciò che so, gli Eldrazi sono ora in libertà. Tutto ciò per cui ci siamo impegnati andrà perso e anche il tuo stesso piano dovrà affrontare il pericolo... non ti interessa questo?". In quel momento, venne colpita dal pensiero. La prigionia degli Eldrazi era stata l'attività della sua vita, un impegno continuo che l'aveva tenuta legata al suo piano per quasi tutta la sua esistenza. Per lui era invece stato un battito di ciglia... quaranta anni di impegno, cinquemila anni fa, in cambio di millenni di pace della mente. E ora, grazie alle sue contromisure, forse Innistrad non sarebbe stata in pericolo. Forse Nahiri, Zendikar e centinaia di milioni di edri posizionati con attenzione avevano realizzato il loro scopo, nella mente di Sorin Markov. Ringhiò e scagliò una raffica di proiettili di pietra contro di lui, ognuno delle dimensioni del suo avambraccio e perfidamente appuntiti. Sorin fece esplodere e ridusse in polvere alcuni dei frammenti prima che lo colpissero, ne scagliò altri lontano con un gesto della spada e grugnì quando altri tre oltrepassarono il suo corpo. I suoi occhi si accesero di un colore bianco ardente e un grande peso piombò sulle spalle di Nahiri, costringendola in ginocchio. Tutto era così luminoso... Lei alzò lo sguardo. La luna. Per trattenerla, aveva evocato un fascio di luce della luna, pesante come un macigno, ma senza sostanza. Alla fine, circondata dalla sua luce e immersa nel suo aroma, lei comprese ciò che era così strano nella luna di Innistrad. Era composta d'argento. Come la Tomba Infernale. Sorin rimosse i proiettili di pietra dal proprio corpo e le ferite si richiusero senza sanguinare. Fece qualche passo verso di lei. I suoi passi erano incerti e la sua spada ciondolava. Era diventato così fatiscente? Qualsiasi fosse il suo stato, la sua magia era potente. La luce aveva imprigionato non solo il suo corpo, ma anche la sua magia. In quelle condizioni, era impotente e non riusciva a plasmare nulla al di fuori della sua portata. "Torna da dove sei venuta, Nahiri", le disse stancamente. "Poni fine a questa buffonata e io ti permetterò...". Lei affondò le mani nel suolo, espandendo la sua volontà verso il basso, e affondò nel terreno. Venne inglobata nella roccia e, per un momento, si lasciò alle spalle la rabbia e la dannata arroganza di Sorin e quello strano e inflessibile blocco argenteo di cui non aveva ancora compreso lo scopo. C'erano solo lei e la pietra, isolati da tutto il resto, circondati solo dal battito del mondo, come negli ultimi cinquemila anni. Sarebbe potuta viaggiare fino a Zendikar e tornare nel suo isolamento. Non aveva realmente bisogno dell'aiuto di Sorin. Mai più. Ma, se avesse lasciato questa questione irrisolta, sarebbe stato estremamente pericoloso e avrebbe incitato una vendetta. Si sarebbe davvero creata un nemico. Decise di non andarsene finché esisteva una possibilità di evitarlo. L'irrequieto rumore di passi di Sorin riecheggiava sopra di lei e si dirigeva verso la Tomba Infernale. Plasmò la pietra sotto di sé in un altro pilastro, ridusse alla consistenza dell'acqua la roccia sopra di sé ed emerse di nuovo dal terreno. Sorin aveva interrotto il fascio di luce della luna e stava ora dando le spalle alla Tomba Infernale, come per proteggerla. Lei si sollevò sul suo pilastro di granito, torreggiando su di lui, e si circondò di uno sciame di pietre. Non era sua intenzione ucciderlo. Non desiderava davvero ferirlo. Ciò che desiderava era semplicemente sistemare le cose tra loro e riportarle a come erano prima. Per riuscirci, avrebbe dovuto prima guadagnarsi il suo rispetto. Per ottenerlo, avrebbe dovuto sconfiggerlo. Lui si stava appoggiando alla spada. Se fossero stati d'accordo per un dialogo alla pari, sembrava che lei gli avrebbe concesso un favore. Non sarebbe stato corretto. Lui era troppo debole, più debole di quanto fosse stato quando lei era giovane. Ripensò al modo in cui la Tomba Infernale aveva irradiato la sua essenza e si chiese quanto di lui fosse presente in quell'oggetto. Scagliò il suo pilastro di pietra verso di lui. Passando di fianco a una delle pietre fluttuanti intorno a sé, l'afferrò. Si riscaldò immediatamente, si fuse e il metallo al suo interno si unì, seguendo la sua volontà. Dalla pietra emerse una spada e lei continuò ad avanzare, fino a trovarsi sopra Sorin, con lo sguardo fisso sulla punta infuocata della spada. "Sorin, tu onorerai la tua promessa. Tornerai con me su Zendikar. Mi aiuterai a verificare i nostri sistemi di contenimento, per garantire che gli Eldrazi non sfuggano. Solo allora potrai sgattaiolare via". Sorin sputò. Poi tutto divenne di nuovo lucente, più lucente della luna, e una figura piombò urlando dai cieli. Nahiri vide ali piumate e una lancia brillante appena prima che quella figura la investisse, facendola cadere dal suo piedistallo. Rotolarono insieme e colpirono il terreno, scavando profondi solchi nella terra. La serie di pietre di Nahiri cadde al suolo e la sua concentrazione venne meno. Schiena a terra, Nahiri poté vedere chi l'aveva aggredita. Si trattava di un angelo, enorme, con una chioma bianca, pelle bianca e occhi oscuri e inespressivi. Nahiri era stata attaccata da un angelo. Nahiri aveva incontrato altri angeli, su Zendikar. Erano distanti e potevano essere spaventosi, ma erano protettori, creature di giustizia e di bene. Nessuno di loro sarebbe stato così sciocco da attaccare un Planeswalker. Prima che Nahiri potesse parlare, prima che potesse anche elaborare ciò che stava accadendo, l'angelo sollevò la sua lancia. Le punte brillarono come soli gemelli e l'accecarono. Sprofondò di nuovo nel terreno e sentì le punte della lancia conficcarsi nel punto in cui un attimo prima era distesa. Non ci fu un attimo di tregua, questa volta. Emerse dal terreno in un'esplosione di frammenti, con la spada salda nella sua mano e, mentre l'angelo si faceva scudo dall'esplosione di roccia, Nahiri si lanciò all'attacco. La sua spada brillava ancora per il calore della forgiatura. L'angelo sollevò la lancia per deviare il suo attacco, appena in tempo, e Nahiri sferrò un altro colpo e poi un altro ancora, obbligando l'angelo a indietreggiare. Provò una leggera sensazione di scorrettezza nel combattere un angelo. Ma... era stato l'angelo ad attaccare lei, senza che lei lo avesse provocato. Perché? Per proteggere Sorin? Il pensiero fu difficile da prendere in considerazione. L'angelo disegnò un arco in aria... ma non per battere in ritirata. Si scagliò di nuovo in avanti, sopra Nahiri, per attaccarla. Nahiri si sollevò con un altro pilastro di pietra, per obbligare l'angelo a ritirarsi o a tornare a terra. L'angelo arrestò il suo attacco, ma rimase saldo al suo livello. Nahiri continuò l'assalto. L'angelo era potente. Ma non era paragonabile a un Planeswalker. Nahiri fece per colpire... ... ma la sua spada venne bloccata da quella di Sorin, che si era intromesso tra lei e l'angelo. "Basta!", disse con il fiato corto. "Basta". Guardò oltre lui, verso l'angelo con gli occhi nerissimi. In quell'angelo c'era qualcosa di familiare, qualcosa di inquietante, ma Nahiri non poté essere sicura di averlo mai incontrato prima. "Che cos'è questo, Sorin? Come hai fatto a ridurre un angelo alla tua mercé? Chi è?". "L'altra metà", rispose lui. La sua mano si mosse velocissima e si chiuse intorno alla spada di Nahiri. La sua pelle sibilò e sfrigolò, ma lui non sembrò accorgersene. Le dita di Nahiri erano insensibili e la sua mente era confusa. Non riusciva a capire. Lui sollevò la punta della propria spada e la appoggiò alla gola di lei, poi riuscì a torcere la spada di lei e la scagliò lontano. L'angelo atterrò dolcemente dietro Sorin, ma lui tenne una mano sollevata e l'angelo rimase in attesa. Un angelo che attendeva un suo ordine, da lui! "Per quanto possa valere", disse Sorin, "non sarei mai voluto giungere a questo punto". Sorin sollevò poi la spada e sferrò un colpo con un fascio di luce oscura e spinse. Nahiri venne scagliata all'indietro e andò a sbattere contro la superficie argentea della Tomba Infernale. Non era più dura e fredda, bensì morbida. Accogliente. Traente. ART (Non disponibile Illustrazione di Kieran Yanner) Fili di avido argento si chiusero intorno al suo corpo e la catturarono. Frammenti di roccia turbinarono a mezz'aria e il substrato roccioso sotto i loro piedi si mosse seguendo la sua furia, ma senza alcun effetto sulla Tomba Infernale. "Che tu sia dannato!", urlò. "Io mi fidavo di te!". Lui fu minacciosamente su di lei, con le ali dell'angelo distese dietro di lui, e le parlò un'ultima volta, prima che l'argento fuso invadesse le sue orecchie. Il suo tono appariva quasi sconsolato. Quasi. "Non ho mai chiesto che tu ti fidassi di me, ragazzina. Solo che tu obbedissi". Poi venne inglobata dalla Tomba Infernale e svanì in una totale oscurità. 'Quiete' Intermezzo Cadde attraverso l'oscurità. Non provò altre sensazioni... nessun suono, nessuna luce. Neanche un soffio di vento; in questo luogo non vi era nulla, neanche l'aria. Nulla tranne lei e la sconfinata sensazione di una caduta senza fine. Non riusciva a vedere la propria mano davanti al volto... in questo luogo non era più neanche sicura di possedere un corpo. Espanse i sensi, spinse e tirò con i suoi poteri da litomante, alla ricerca di qualche appiglio nella superficie argentea della Tomba Infernale. Ma intorno a lei non vi era argento. Solo il nulla. Cercò di spostarsi su un altro piano, ma non riuscì ad afferrare neanche la Cieca Eternità, il luogo non luogo tra i piani. Non era come il suo bozzolo di roccia su Zendikar, la lastra di pietra in cui aveva riposato per cinque millenni. Nel suo bozzolo, come fosse un sogno, poteva percepire tutto Zendikar e mettersi in contatto con qualsiasi parte di esso e spostarsi ovunque desiderasse. Questo luogo era molto, molto peggio... solo oscurità, una sensazione di caduta e l'inconfondibile traccia di Sorin Markov. Sorin avrebbe pagato per il suo tradimento. Lei sarebbe fuggita da quella prigione e gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare. Aveva creduto che fossero alleati. Amici! Ora lo riusciva a vedere per quello che era realmente: un mostro. Un mostro. Ma non uno sciocco. Lui sapeva ciò che era in gioco, su Zendikar. Non poteva essere così sicuro delle sue difese, con la sua Tomba Infernale e il suo angelo schiavizzato, da lasciar semplicemente fuggire gli Eldrazi. L'avrebbe liberata, una volta recuperate le energie per affrontarla. Le avrebbe teso un'imboscata e l'avrebbe sconfitta, permettendole poi di tornare a casa. Non l'avrebbe lasciata in quel luogo per sempre. Sarebbe stato impensabile. Ma lei ebbe molto tempo per riflettere. Alla fine, giunse a una decisione. "Basta così", disse discretamente. Non ci fu alcuna risposta, non ci fu alcun suono. Non ci fu eco alle sue parole, che svanirono nell'infinita oscurità. "Basta così!", disse a voce più alta. "Qualsiasi lezione tu stia cercando di darmi, l'ho imparata. Liberami e lascerò Innistrad per non tornarvi mai. Evidentemente, non c'è più nulla che ci dobbiamo dire". Non ci fu risposta. Non era disposta a scusarsi e sicuramente non era disposta a implorare. Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. Aveva pensato spesso a Zendikar, ai suoi picchi frastagliati e ai suoi ampi cieli. Al cancro che ne stava divorando il cuore, ai vampiri che brulicavano sulla superficie, costruendo statue delle divinità più mostruose che conoscevano. Non sarebbe mai dovuta andare via. L'isolamento iniziò a consumare la sua sanità mentale. Anche un Planeswalker, anche uno che aveva trascorso millenni nella pietra, non era adatto a questo tipo di solitudine. Anche un Planeswalker avrebbe potuto perdere il senno... e, per un Planeswalker, che era una mente, le conseguenze sarebbero state terribili. Aveva già incontrato un Planeswalker folle, una volta. Una volta era più che sufficiente. Non sarebbe impazzita. All'inizio, il suo appiglio fu il pensiero della vendetta, l'idea di schiacciare Sorin per ciò che le aveva fatto, per ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere a Zendikar, anche in quel preciso momento. Ma non c'erano infiniti modi in cui potesse immaginare di ucciderlo e il pensiero le stava portando stanchezza e sofferenza maggiori della fredda soddisfazione della vendetta. Il suo odio non vacillò mai; al contrario, si cristallizzò e divenne più grande. I suoi ricordi di Zendikar divennero come una lanterna nell'oscurità. Conosceva il suo mondo alla perfezione e i suoi ricordi erano perfetti. Pensò a un luogo... alle trincee di Akoum nelle quali errava la sua tribù, prima di abbandonare la vita mortale e immergersi nella pietra. Nella sua mente, aveva costruito un modello di quelle trincee, percorrendo ogni strato basaltico, ogni frammento di rosso vetro vulcanico che componeva la regolite, ogni granello e ogni fessura nel substrato roccioso. ART (Magma Rift di Zendikar) Non era Zendikar. Era Zendikar come lei lo ricordava... dopo gli Eldrazi, ma prima che il suo riposo permettesse al mondo di scivolare fuori controllo. Con il passare del tempo, si era creata una strada verso l'esterno, attraverso Akoum, ricordando i granelli di ogni deposito sedimentario, la temperatura e la viscosità del magma che pulsava al di sotto della superficie. Aveva costruito in profondità, chilometri sotto il suolo, a una profondità alla quale non aveva mai osato spingersi, finché non aveva individuato i confini delle placche che trasportavano Akoum sulle proprie spalle. Aveva tenuto tutte le informazioni nella sua mente, lasciando intatte parti per ciò che era sembrato un gran numero di anni, ritrovandole poi esattamente come le aveva lasciate. Lei possedeva la propria mente, Zendikar le apparteneva e non avrebbe lasciato andare nessuno dei due. Era impossibile dire per quanto tempo fosse durata la sua caduta, quando il suo sogno ad occhi aperti venne interrotto. Non si trovava più da sola nell'oscurità. Erano distanti, all'inizio solo un lontano lamento o il fruscio di ali. L'assenza di suoni in quella prigione non era stata immutevole, ma solo il risultato di quel vuoto. Lentamente, nel corso di tantissimi anni, la Tomba Infernale aveva ricevuto altri esseri. Ora riusciva a comprenderne lo scopo. Sorin non avrebbe tollerato minacce sul suo prezioso Innistrad e aveva realizzato questa cosa... questa fossa, questo nulla... per contenerli. Minacce, come demoni e orrori. E lei. Dopo averlo compreso, trascorse un anno o forse un decennio in preda alla furia. L'altra metà, aveva detto. Le venne il dubbio se fosse lui a imprigionare personalmente tutti i demoni. Riuscì alla fine a comprendere il ruolo dell'angelo in tutto questo... Sorin aveva ingannato o soggiogato anche l'angelo. Aveva ricreato l'intero Akoum nella sua concezione geografica mentale di Zendikar, dagli imponenti picchi dei Denti di Akoum alle acque del Mare di Vetro. In confronto, le acque che circondavano il suo continente erano uno schizzo, un veloce scarabocchio... non comprese il modo in cui si muovevano e le onde che accarezzavano le rosse scogliere di Akoum sciabordavano solo avanti e indietro. Non si soffermò su di esse, per timore di infrangere l'illusione. Avrebbe dovuto solo realizzare un piccolo fondale marino prima di poter creare Ondu. Era soprattutto interessata alle isole della Corona, con Valakut come gioiello splendente. Ma non volle realizzare la sua opera nell'ordine sbagliato. Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo. ART (Prairie Stream di Battle for Zendikar) Gli altri esseri iniziarono a interagire con Nahiri, a osservarla in quella sconfinata oscurità. Non li vide mai... quell'aspetto non era cambiato... ma li poté udire, urlanti, nell'istante prima che la colpissero. Un artiglio qua, un'ala là, un contatto momentaneo con un pezzo di carne inumana e senza nome. E poi di nuovo l'oscurità. Calcolava il tempo con quelle distrazioni, con quelle brevi e irrazionali interazioni con gli esseri che dimoravano nell'oscurità. Non li odiò, neanche quando il loro numero aumentò e il loro effetto sul suo non-esattamente-corpo divenne più frequente e più doloroso. Non provava alcun amore per i demoni... ne aveva abbattuto più di uno per impedire che infestassero il suo mondo... ma non li odiava. Non qui. Provava pietà per loro. Erano prigionieri, come lei, di Sorin Markov e del suo angelico servitore. Diversamente da Nahiri, non avrebbero mai avuto l'occasione di vendicarsi. Erano creature patetiche, che si lamentavano e farfugliavano, folli, terrorizzate... Menti inferiori, che schioccavano nell'oscurità sotto il peso dell'eternità. Nahiri si era abituata all'isolamento e la sua mente era sana. In questo mondo senza luce, era tutto ciò che le era rimasto: la sua sanità mentale, la sua rabbia, i suoi ricordi di Zendikar... e molto tempo a disposizione. Terminò Ondu, prendendosi più tempo per il sacro picco di Valakut. Aveva trascorso anni in meditazione nella caldera del vulcano. Il suo Zendikar era la sua ancora alla realtà, ciò che le ricordava chi fosse e da dove venisse. Doveva realizzarlo nel modo giusto. A volte, nella sua mente, ritornava in quella caldera. Non riusciva però ad accontentarsi di rimuginare semplicemente nel suo Zendikar. Non finché non avrebbe terminato. Murasa richiese poco impegno, una grande lastra di pietra che sporgeva dalle acque. Le foreste del continente erano degne di nota, ma non di suo interesse, e non le ricreò. Bala Ged ebbe la sua attenzione per un lungo periodo, nel quale tracciò i contorni mobili della Baia di Bojuka e la serpeggiante rete di caverne sotto le terre selvagge di Guum. Poi si dedicò a Guul Draz... leggero, partendo dallo strato superiore, ma affascinante come Bala Ged al di sotto della superficie. Era giunta a metà della creazione dei condotti di lava sotterranei che governavano le turbolente paludi geotermiche del continente, quando... finalmente, dopo un numero incalcolabile di anni... qualcosa cambiò. Una luce... un breve lampo, accecante in quella oscurità, attirò la sua attenzione e, per un attimo di terrore, oscurò completamente il suo Zendikar. Qualcosa era vicino a lei, una presenza più concreta di quei sottili e lamentosi demoni. Sorin? pensò per un attimo... no, non era lui. Non... esattamente. Molto al di sotto di Nahiri, si accesero due soli gemelli, che illuminarono il nulla, e lei udì un debole fruscio di piume. L'angelo... qui? Nella sua prigione? Questo è interessante. Le luci si avvicinarono e Nahiri poté vedere... vedere, per la prima volta dopo secoli. La lancia dell'angelo si illuminò e la sentì grugnire per la fatica nel tracciare ampi archi intorno a sé. Le sue ali erano spalancate, inutili, nel tentativo di spingere contro il nulla. I demoni si accalcarono intorno all'angelo, urlando e sventolando le ali. In tutti questi anni avevano lasciato in pace Nahiri, sfiorandola solo per caso. Ma ora avevano riconosciuto colei che li aveva imprigionati. Avevano ora la loro unica occasione di vendetta. L'angelo si sollevò verso Nahiri... lentamente, lentamente, in questo vuoto sconfinato... finché non si ritrovarono l'una di fianco all'altra. La protettrice di Sorin prese una posizione di vantaggio e la nube di demoni si sparpagliò. L'angelo osservò Nahiri e, per un istante, i loro sguardi si incrociarono... Nahiri comprese. L'angelo non era stato schiavizzato da Sorin. Non era stato ingannato o in qualche modo costretto. Questo angelo aveva lo stesso odore di Sorin, proprio come quella Tomba Infernale. Era stato lui a creare quell'angelo. Proprio come aveva creato la Tomba Infernale. L'angelo la riconobbe, ricordandosi il loro scontro di molti anni prima. Gli occhi neri brillarono di furia... una furia che era stata instillata in lei da Sorin. Lui l'aveva creata a propria immagine, contorta fin dall'inizio. L'aveva riempita di odio. L'aveva resa sua. Nahiri sussultò. Un altro essere che aveva subito un grave torto da Sorin Markov, un essere senza possibilità di vendetta o rimedio. Nessuna possibilità di libertà. Una bambola di porcellana in sostituzione dell'allieva che aveva perso. Nahiri non poté immaginare per quanto tempo rimasero in quel modo, insieme, a guardare l'una negli occhi dell'altra. Il dialogo sembrò impossibile, dopo tutto questo tempo. Poi ci fu una luce, una vera luce, il vuoto intorno a loro crepitò, si lacerò e finalmente... fu... libera... 'Rovina' Un anno fa Nahiri sbatté contro una superficie e rimase su mani e ginocchia... finalmente la sua caduta era terminata. I suoi occhi respinsero la luce e le sue orecchie vennero assalite da un'ondata di rumore cacofonico. Cercò di mettere a fuoco ciò che era intorno a sé e la luce accecante si trasformò in forme, il frastuono in voci e la grezza superficie sotto di lei in un piccolo selciato. Sollevò il capo. Le persone stavano urlando e correndo in tutte le direzioni, le fiamme ardevano alte, i cadaveri... cadaveri?... si trascinavano e, sopra a tutto quello, il dannato angelo di Sorin fluttuava in un fascio di luce bianca. Tutto intorno a lei stavano piovendo frammenti argentei. ART (Non disponibile Illustrazione di Todd Lockwood) Provò una strana sensazione alle mani. Erano... strane. Osservò i suoi palmi. Erano coperte di sangue. Sangue. Cercò di chiudere le ferite con i suoi poteri, ma non successe nulla. Il suo corpo non era più un'estensione della sua percezione di se stessa. Ancora una volta, come era capitato molto tempo prima, era solo un... corpo. In carne e ossa. Poteva percepire il sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene, i pesanti sussulti per far entrare l'aria nei polmoni, che non avevano avuto bisogno di nulla per millenni. Il mondo vorticò intorno a lei. Doveva andarsene. Prima che lui la trovasse. Se mai fosse riuscita ad andarsene, nel caso in cui fosse ancora un Planeswalker. Spinse le pareti del mondo, in un tentativo, e cercò di muoversi verso quella direzione irreale che solo i Planeswalker riuscivano a percepire. Percepì le pareti del mondo intorno a lei... qualsiasi cosa fosse successa al suo corpo, lei era ancora un Planeswalker... ma, quando tentò di modificarle, quelle pareti apparvero più salde di quanto si ricordasse. Una volta erano come una bolla di sapone; ora erano una barriera che avrebbe richiesto forza interiore e tempo per essere superata. Il suo potere si era ridotto così tanto? No. No. Spinse, nel modo in cui aveva sempre fatto. Non era una questione di forza. Le pareti erano davvero più alte e più spesse. La Cieca Eternità aveva una connessione inferiore a questo luogo rispetto al momento in cui era giunta. La forma dell'universo era cambiata, durante la sua lunga caduta. Poteva sentirlo. Era ancora un Planeswalker. Qualsiasi cosa significasse. Con sforzo, si inoltrò nella Cieca Eternità. Quel luogo la lacerò, la assalì, come aveva sempre fatto. Disorientata, trovò un solo piano che avrebbe potuto raggiungere... il piano su cui lui si sarebbe aspettato di trovarla, se lei fosse fuggita. Ma non avrebbe potuto fare altro. I suoi piedi toccarono il terreno roccioso di Zendikar e, per la prima volta dopo la sua prigionia, ritrovò stabilità. Zendikar, il vero Zendikar. Casa. Si trovava poco lontano da dove era partita, tanto tempo prima. Nel cuore frastagliato di Akoum, vicino a ciò che doveva essere l'Occhio di Ugin. Ma l'Occhio era una rovina, collassato su se stesso. Distese di detriti si trovavano sparse sotto e intorno a lei, con edri e frammenti di rossa roccia vulcanica che ruotavano pigramente in aria. Le attente geometrie, le linee di edri disposte con cura intorno e la camera erano semplicemente... svanite. No. No. I tre titani Eldrazi erano fuggiti, mentre la protettrice di Zendikar languiva nella fossa di Sorin Markov. Tutto ciò che aveva costruito, tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato, era stato ridotto a rovine durante la sua prigionia. Nahiri strinse i pugni insanguinati. Dove? Dove erano andati? Forse gli Eldrazi avevano lasciato Zendikar. Forse il suo mondo era finalmente libero. Espanse i sensi attraverso le pietre intorno a sé, finché non percepì un sussulto familiare nelle vicinanze, un semplice fremito... i leggeri e delicati passi dei suoi compagni kor. Si arrampicò su una cresta per raggiungerli, persuadendo le rocce a tenerla dritta in modo da poter far riposare le mani ancora sanguinanti. Le ferite non si stavano rimarginando. ART (Cliffside Lookout di Battle for Zendikar) Una sentinella emise un grido e Nahiri urlò raucamente, con una voce che non riconobbe. Era un grido di risposta, un segnale senza parole che aveva il significato sono un kor. Passarono solo pochi attimi e una decina di kor dall'aspetto esausto la circondarono. "Sei ferita", disse una di loro, una donna alta, con una strana cicatrice raggrinzita sulla spalla. L'inflessione era diversa, i ritmi non familiari, ma la lingua era la sua. La donna alta sollevò le mani, che vennero illuminate da magia di guarigione. Nahiri annuì e l'altra donna toccò i suoi palmi, richiudendo gli ampi tagli che erano stati aperti su un altro mondo da pietre e frammenti di luna. "Il mio nome è Tenri", disse la donna, dopo aver chiuso le ferite di Nahiri. Nahiri non rispose e cercò di apparire assorta nel processo di guarigione. Non sapeva quanto i kor si ricordassero di lei... o, più appropriato, della funesta Nahiri la Profetessa, di cui aveva visto una statua anche prima di venire rinchiusa nella Tomba Infernale. "Sei sola", disse la sentinella, un uomo addobbato da armi e corde. "E sei senza attrezzatura". "È una lunga storia", rispose Nahiri. "Io sono... un'eremita, credo. Sono rimasta isolata per molto tempo e molte cose sono cambiate. Che cosa è successo al mondo?". La osservarono a bocca aperta. "Gli Eldrazi e le loro opere sono ovunque", disse la sentinella. "Dove sei stata, per non saperlo?". "Tranquillo, Erem", gli disse la donna alta. Tenri. "Non ha attrezzatura perché è una forgiapietra ed è probabilmente rimasta isolata per perfezionare le sue abilità". "Qualcosa del genere", rispose Nahiri. Raddrizzò la banda rossa che aveva sul braccio per indicare la sua maestria nel forgiare la pietra, stupendosi del fatto che le tradizioni del suo popolo fossero sopravvissute a un tale sconvolgimento e così a lungo, senza alcuna guida. "L'anno scorso", disse Tenri, "tre enormi mostruosità si sono sollevate ai Denti di Akoum. Apparentemente, stavano riposando sotto la superficie da molto tempo. Le loro progenie si sono diffuse ovunque, ma quei tre, i titani, erano ancora peggio. Se loro vanno da qualche parte... non rimane nulla". "Alcuni", disse Erem, "ritengono che siano Kamsa, Talib e Mangeni in carne e ossa". Molti dei kor sputarono. Nahiri conosceva solo uno di quei nomi, Talib. Lo aveva visto scolpito sotto una statua di se stessa, la quale diceva che lei era una sua profetessa. Durante la loro lunga assenza e il suo ancor più lungo sogno ad occhi aperti, si era ricordata alcune storie degli Eldrazi... storie che, in molti casi, aveva raccontato lei stessa... che erano diventate leggenda. I mostri che erano in agguato in Zendikar erano diventate divinità. Nahiri sputò insieme a loro. "Non rimane nulla...", ripeté. "Dove? Dove sono stati? Che cosa abbiamo perduto?". "Bala Ged", rispose Erem. Nahiri attese che lui dicesse di più, che dicesse quali parti di Bala Ged erano state distrutte. Lui non disse nulla. Bala Ged. Un intero continente... "Devo vederlo con i miei occhi", disse Nahiri. Erem grugnì. Bala Ged era molto lontano da dove si trovavano. Tenri annuì. "Vi posso donare delle attrezzature, prima di partire", disse Nahiri. "È il minimo che io possa fare". Erem scosse la testa. "Non siamo a corto di attrezzature", rispose. "Non ora che abbiamo avuto così tante perdite". "Che gli dei ti accompagnino", le disse Tenri. "A qualsiasi divinità tu riesca fare appello in questi tempi". Nahiri strinse una spalla della donna alta. "Grazie per il vostro aiuto", disse Nahiri. "Mi dispiace di non essere riuscita a fare di più". Affondò nelle pietre sotto i loro piedi, lasciandosi alle spalle i suoi compagni kor... a lei stranieri, così come per lei era straniero anche Sorin e viceversa. Percepì l'entità del danno. Le profondità del mondo erano zeppe di nuovi tunnel, ricoperti da una strana sostanza che le confondeva i sensi. Ovunque guardasse, trovava devastazione. I segni degli Eldrazi erano ovunque, nei paesaggi consumati in modi che non riusciva neanche a comprendere. E in lontananza, dall'altra parte del mondo, a Bala Ged... Si dovette concentrare... una vera concentrazione... e si spostò all'altra estremità del mondo, alla ricerca della fonte di quell'immoralità. Si sentì stordita e nauseata. Avrebbe dovuto attendere, riposare e recuperare le forze. Ne aveva però abbastanza di attendere. Doveva vedere ciò che stava accadendo. Arrivò a Bala Ged, in quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una giungla seducente. Ciò che si trovò davanti fu un'apparentemente sconfinata distesa di polvere di gesso... con meno vita di qualsiasi deserto, come la superficie di una luna. ART (Wastes di Oath of the Gatewatch) Non vi era nulla di simile sullo Zendikar che lei aveva nei ricordi, nel modello mentale che aveva scrupolosamente costruito durante gli anni della sua prigionia. Sul suo Zendikar, Bala Ged era vivo e selvaggio. Su questo Zendikar, era senza vita. Non vi era alcun essere vivente. Anche le rocce erano silenti. Il terreno tremò sotto i suoi piedi e lei non riuscì a individuare la fonte di quei sussulti. La polvere tremò. Lei si voltò. All'orizzonte, enorme e spaventoso, vide un essere che aveva visto due volte prima di quel momento... una volta su un mondo conquistato dagli Eldrazi e un'altra quando aveva imprigionato lui e i suoi compagni su Zendikar. Il divoratore. Quello che Ugin aveva chiamato Ulamog. ART (Ulamog, the Ceaseless Hunger di Battle for Zendikar) Nahiri cadde in ginocchio e premette i palmi su quella polvere senza vita. Se quello è libero di vagare sul suo mondo... Se ciò che è accaduto qui può accadere ovunque... Se lei non avesse avuto preparativi, un sottile frammento del suo antico potere e una rete di edri antica di secoli... Allora lo Zendikar che conosceva era defunto. Non c'era alcuna possibilità di salvarlo. Sarebbe stato più facile cercare di fermare il movimento del sole nel cielo. Chiuse gli occhi e vide il suo Zendikar, lo Zendikar che era stato un tempo. Il mondo che lei aveva permesso a Sorin Markov di distruggere. Lacrime calde di rabbia scesero lungo il suo volto e caddero in quella orrida polvere, producendo un sibilo. "Come Zendikar, anche Innistrad si dissanguerà". Aprì gli occhi e guardò le proprie mani, le mani che avevano plasmato la pietra e intrappolato i titani. Erano coperte da quella polvere grigia. "Come me, anche Sorin piangerà". Alzò lo sguardo, verso quell'essere all'orizzonte, osservando il suo movimento lungo il paesaggio, un cataclisma che cammina. "Lo giuro, sulle ceneri del mio mondo". Nahiri si alzò in piedi. Aveva molto lavoro da svolgere. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web